User talk:Monchoman45/Archive 1
Welcome I've got access to everything, so feel free to ask me anything if you need help! Monchoman45 01:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC) You can be less annoying. Or I might miss and stab YOU accidentally. Differences sometimes can never be resolved, so give up if you want :P Plokkey 01:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll unmute you, but of course, I have to treat you fair and call you names like everyone else :)Plokkey 01:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, nub! Plokkey 02:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Uhh....don't get too carried away with coloring tables. Plokkey 23:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) You're coloring a lot of things that don't need to be colored! :( but I guess that doesn't hurt anyone, right? Plokkey 00:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol slow down and pay attention to what you're doing, I have to fix a lot fo your fails Plokkey 00:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I just found more errors on the page you just edited :( Plokkey 01:23, November 19, 2010 (UTC) That's always evil >:[ Plokkey 01:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Colour I vote for the colour '''Green '''for links Redrockz 01:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC)RR19 The reddish links are nice, but they kinda look like borken links or non-existant pages :/ Plokkey 06:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I think the red ones look too much like broken links too. But if we pick a color thats too light, it doesn't show up on tables with yellow backgrounds, and you can imagine how many of those we have. Monchoman45 19:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) That's true....I like the current one because it matches the game and stuff, maybe we can try a darker shade? Plokkey 23:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but if it gets too dark it starts to look just like the text. Monchoman45 01:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Missions Pictures For MD0302 the top right embermite room should lead to the rightmost one, which should lead back to Cody. Plokkey 03:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) MD0302 again, you don't unlock that lower peak checkpoint at the beginning of the mission. You start at the cable car (tramway) one. THis means the beginning of the route should start with cody, not the checkpoint. Plokkey 03:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Jobs I'm assigning myself to take care of all the brands, I'll leave you alone on the missions. Plokkey 02:03, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll take NPCs, there's a lot of Rooks, Ferrics, and Crags that abrely have anything. Plokkey 02:31, November 19, 2010 (UTC) An interesting idea The wiki doesn't seen to get many visitors and a lot of people who do jars and lots of work don't get as much credit as they do. So what do you think about having achievements? Just an idea, we can have a poll to see if people like the idea. Plokkey 05:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Is that a yes or a no? Lol a lot of the things in the past were just fail edits anyway Plokkey 17:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Calendar Hi! Your request on the Community Central got me interested and I've been thinking about a way to create a calendar template, showing current game-date and perhaps other features but for that I would need to know a few things: What format would you like the date to be? Number of day (1-84)? Week and day? (Monday-Friday), (1-7)? Both? Maybe something completely different? What game day is it today (2-12-2010)? Do you have some content that would be relevant in each day of the calendar, so clicking the date could show what there is to do on that day? Is the 84-day cycle sure to be repeating? Maybe creating such a calendar is pointless if the game developer decides to lose thy cycle idea? Sovq 19:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :I made a simple date thingy here: User:Sovq/Sandbox. I can think of ways to make it more intuitive and simple, just wanted to make sure this general idea would work. I'll do some more tweaks to it tomorrow to include all the things you wanted it to have and for it to require as little maintenance as possible. But first I'll get some sleep ;) Sovq 22:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I created a database storing information related to each day of the cycle. The database is in here: Template:CycleData. I made it in a semi-automated way, so there could be syntax errors within the template. I also created the simplest template that produces today's game day in here: Template:CycleDay but I've seen you're working on a more sleek solution for generating the current day, you can delete/replace that one I made if you feel yours is more reliable. In My Sandbox there's a concept of how I imagine the features you wanted would work (it uses Template:CycleDay as a parameter, keep that in mind if you decide to use it) although I'm not really satisfied with how the quests are listed.. Feel free to use all the stuff you find useful and delete whatever you find useless. I'd be happy to help with further formatting or restructuring the templates if there is need for that. Just leave a shout on my talk page :) Cheers! Sovq 10:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Gone and fixed the calendar. Seriously, though - how the heck did you get code that awful for Template:CycleDay? All you need to is to count the days in an 84 day cycle. CenturionZ 1 19:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Lists I think we'd prolly end up adding stuff to the list and never doing it anyway. It's a good idea, do it. Call it "To-Do List" and lock the page. Plokkey 00:34, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Would they be able to leave stuff on the talk page if it's locked? If they can, that's fine, if not....the wikia sux. Plokkey 00:41, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay good. When I owned an amateur site, I had a to do list, and each task had a name of who's responsible and who's working on that task already. Plokkey 00:52, December 3, 2010 (UTC) We need to set all of the wiki standards first. Plokkey 01:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Just stab it until the wikia staff realize they suck. Plokkey 00:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) did you drop the wiki in the toilet again? IT looks like a piece of crap. Plokkey 05:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Hi, I noticed that you're debating about the "Read More" feature introduced recently. Instead of blacklisting everything you can just request disabling it via . That one and that Category Gallery thingy are optional features so it's ok to have it turned off. If the staff is too sloppy to do it you can also add .RelatedPagesModule { display: none; } :to your MediaWiki:Wikia.css - that will hide it as well, although disabling via Special:Contact is a recommend option. Cheers! Sovq 14:53, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool story bro Plokkey 18:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Prayer Feather end room I had a discussion on chat about what the optimal room to end a Prayer Feather in was. I think it's pretty clear you want your 20th kill to be the first kill in a room with as many enemies as possible. And thus began the debate of which room had the most number of enemies. I believe the maximum we could think of was 13 in the lowest rightmost sewer room. Any thoughts if this is the best room? CenturionZ 1 15:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Just read the bit in Steamport City Memorial. That is indeed the best room normally. CenturionZ 1 15:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) A loving message from Plokkey urstupidheaders = borke section edit? Plokkey 21:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ya teh 2nd one21:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC)21:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC)21:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC)21:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC)21:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC)~~ tilde spam ftw 22:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC)22:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC)22:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC)22:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC)22:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC)22:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC)22:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC)22:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC)22:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC)22:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC)22:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC)22:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Our Love Life. What's the deal here? 7ACK14 22:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong. Everything is totally normal. Except you cried afterwards last night and it was creepy. Cycle Right, I've gone and sturdified the cycle templates. Since it now uses the 400 year Gregorian cycle in its workings (leap year every 4th year, except for every 100th year, except for every 400th year), it should never stop working in our lifetime. Due to this, Template:CycleYears is now redundant. CenturionZ 1 20:25, January 4, 2011 (UTC)